Et si Voldemort n'était pas mort ?
by La plume d'aline
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'était pas mort: les mangemorts ont gagné la guerre. Les familles forment des alliances, il n'y a pas d'âge pour combattre, mais quel camp choisir ? Sa famille, ses amis, son amant, son ennemi ? 25 ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre, Voldemort règne en maître et s'entoure des familles au sang pur les plus puissantes et Iris Avery découvre son destin.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je suis Iris de la famille Avery, ma plus grande réussite selon beaucoup de personnes. Ce nom m'a été transmis par mon père. Nous avons « la chance » d'être une famille de sang-pur, sous la souveraineté de Lord Voldemort. Mes parents sont de grands sorciers aimants et ce, malgré le contexte.

On enseigne aux enfants à mépriser l'existence des enfants des moldus autrement nommés les sangs de bourbes, ils sont traqués et personne ne semble vouloir connaitre leur destin. Quant au sort des sang-mêlé, il n'est guère enviable étant donné qu'ils doivent vivre à part et sont considérés comme de la vermine.

Au contraire des familles de sang-pur qui font partie d'une quelconque royauté et préserver cette pureté est devenue le principal objectif des pères de familles en concluant des mariages avantageux.

Heureusement, mes parents se respectent profondément et parfois je perçois de l'amour dans leurs gestes. De l'amour dans leur couple mais aussi pour nous, mon frère Adrian de deux ans mon ainé et moi qui vais bientôt fêter mes 16 ans. Le fait que mon père, Thomas, soit le grand argentier du Maître nous permet de vivre de façon confortable mais ça n'a pas été le cas d'Amelia Avery née Prince, ma mère, qui nous en apprend la valeur. Nous n'avons pas été élevés dans la haine des moldus comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers de notre âge, notre génération n'a pas connu la deuxième guerre des sorciers ni ce qu'il l'a précédé, la période sombre où les moldus et les sangs de bourbes faisaient la loi ou encore la grande épuration qui a débarrassé le monde de leur présence néfaste, c'est tout du moins ce que l'on nous apprend à l'école.

L'école, qui a bien changé selon mes parents, elle est plus dure moins égalitaire et on nous enseigne la magie noire. Sinon, l'école reste l'école même et je dois maintenant intégrée Poudlard sous les ordres de Voldemort.

J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires c'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer. Je présente à l'avance mes excuses pour mes fautes d'orthographe ça n'a jamais été mon fort.


	2. Chapitre 1: Il faut partir pour revenir

Coucou, me voilà de retour avec un vrai chapitre cette fois, merci de m'avoir suivi, on se retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 1 :

Voilà le magiréveil qui sonnait et marquait le début de cette journée. Iris n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa nouvelle école, Poudlard. Ses parents voulaient l'éloigner au maximum du Maître mais son père ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct. C'est pour cette raison qu'Iris Avery rentra au manoir familial après avoir réussi ses BUSE en fin de cinquième année.

La sorcière se leva de son lit et observa sa chambre. Quand elle était rentrée, chaque objet lui était étranger puisqu'elle avait habité avec son frère chez des amis de sa mère. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour s'habituer à leur absence, ne plus sentir leur contact et ne plus voir leur visage. Mais à son plus grand bonheur, elle avait toujours son frère près d'elle et s'était fait des amis géniaux. Maintenant elle allait devoir recommencer dans une nouvelle école. Sa seule consolation c'était qu'elle allait pourvoir passer davantage de temps avec ses parents et que certains de ses amis l'accompagnaient dans cette épreuve.

Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées, il s'agissait de son fidèle compagnon, un caladrius, qu'elle avait reçu à sa naissance en cadeau. Depuis toutes ses années elle le trouvait magnifique, son pelage était vert avec des reflets cuivre qui lui rappelait ses cheveux, ses yeux d'une couleur onyx semblaient aspirer notre âme à chaque regard. Son espèce ressemblait beaucoup aux phénix de par leurs capacités de vol, leur longévité et leur grâce. Fenris veillait toujours sur elle et l'avait sorti plusieurs fois de situations périlleuses, elle avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis selon ses anciens professeurs et ces 5 années n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Voilà pourquoi elle avait bien l'intention de l'amener avec elle, peu importe ce que l'on pourrait dire, il était une partie d'elle.

Elle avait retrouvé sa maison d'enfance et reprit ses marques. Sa chambre était simple et rangée ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Contrairement au reste de la maison qui était sombre, les murs étaient blancs, le sol en bois de chêne tout comme la grande bibliothèque, son bureau et son armoire. Elle se leva de son lit pour donner à Fenris diverses baies qu'il raffolait et se dirigea vers son armoire pour finaliser sa valise avec les derniers vêtements et des bijoux. Après tout, elle était une Avery et devait se comporter comme tel. En lançant un dernier regard à son oiseau et elle descendit l'escalier et entendit sa mère l'appeler : « Iris, il faut descendre maintenant ou tu vas être en retard, le train ne va pas t'attendre ! »

\- Je suis là maman »

Elle vit le reste de sa famille, son père qui lisait la gazette du sorcier, nous savions tous que les responsables rendaient des comptes au ministère de la magie qui obéissait à Voldemort. Elle pouvait voir son visage si repoussant et pâle en première de couverte accompagné du titre : « Voldemort réunit ses plus grands partisans et nous prouve une nouvelle fois sa force ». Quelle blague ! se disait-elle. De nos jours, seules les pensées nous appartenaient enfin ce n'était même pas certain dans le monde de la magie. Son frère était là aussi, il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire, un vrai sourire, non un de ceux où l'on se force à étirer les lèvres pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure : « Bonjour petite sœur, alors le réveil était dur ? »

\- Oui, répondit-elle et ajouta avec le même sourire, mais je ne suis pas la seule apparemment, vu ta tête.

\- Je vais rencontrer ma fiancée.

\- Ah c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas vu en photo ?

\- Non je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je dois la rejoindre une fois à la gare.

Il le savait, depuis sa naissance sa mère lui avait dit que cela serait son destin, il devait épouser une femme de sang pur pour préserver la lignée et avoir des enfants qui porteront à leur tour le nom de Avery et ainsi de suite. Il s'était préparé mais maintenant il se trouva démuni. C'est à ce moment que sa sœur, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, posa sa main sur lui et avec un sourire moqueur, disait : « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, il faut faire bonne impression et plus tu arriveras tôt, plus tu pourras mieux la connaître. Ne t'en fais pas, elle doit être en plus grande panique que toi à moment précis. »

\- Ta sœur a raison pour une fois, son père se tourna vers la concerné pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Je me suis souvient que j'étais prête à m'évanouir quand je lui ai parlé pour la première fois et puis regarde-nous là, dit sa mère tout en désignant ce qui les entourait.

\- Aller vole mon frère, va rejoindre ton destin.

Le sourire de sa sœur était contagieux depuis toujours, il avait tenté de la protéger à l'école et d'éloigner les intéressés mais il savait qu'elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi froide que la glace mais aussi chaude comme le cœur d'un dragon. Devant son enthousiasme, il prit son courage dans sa baguette et sorti en direction de la gare après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille en oubliant quasiment ses affaires sans un rappel de sa mère.

Redoutant d'aborder un sujet qui la mettait hors d'elle, Iris décida de terminer son jus de citrouille le plus vite possible et d'aller à la salle de bain pour se préparer. « La première impression est essentielle ». De toute façon, elle ne pouvait manger autre chose sans prendre le risque d'être barbouiller pour la journée. Ses parents la regardèrent partir en se doutant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

Sa mère se souvenait encore de la première rencontre avec l'homme devant elle, qui avait été autrefois un inconnu. Enfin, il n'était pas totalement un inconnu, elle l'avait croisé quelque fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard mais ne lui avait jamais parlé et quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles, eh bien ce fut le moment le plus choquant de toute sa vie. Après sa rencontre, elle sût la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un futur époux comme lui, leur amour s'était bâtit au fil des années, ils avaient connu le bonheur avec la naissance de leur fils Adrian et ensuite de leur fille Iris.

Celle-ci, de son côté, avait fini de se préparer. Elle avait choisi de mettre ses yeux noisette en valeur avec un dégradé de marron sur les paupières, du mascara et du parfum. Ses cheveux qui faisaient la fierté de sa famille (excepté elle) étaient lâchés mais elle les avait bouclés pour avoir du volume. Pour sa tenue, elle optât pour un haut noir près du corps avec des lacets au décolleté, un jean simple et des ballerines à talons.

Une fois satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain et empoigna ses affaires pour atteindre son père. N'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sans autorisation exceptionnelle et n'étant pas un mangemort, elle devait être transplanée par ses parents. Iris comprit au sourire de sa mère Amelia qu'elle approuvait son apparence. Amelia Avery a toujours été un modèle pour sa fille car elle était capable de manipuler chaque individu, y compris les personnes qui la connaissait bien.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, elle fut contente de ne pas avoir pris de petit déjeuné car elle l'aurait rendu sans hésitation. La jeune Avery n'avait pas l'habitude de transplaner et le regrettait à cet instant.

Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient bien là, elle se dirigea vers la voie 9¾. Une fois franchit cette étape, elle croisa une vielle amie qui la suivait depuis sa première rentrée. Jane Rowle. Elle était très jolie, un visage fin et joyeux, des lèvres fines et un nez fin et par-dessus tout, des cheveux châtains très longs. Mais elle n'avait pas cet air amical caractéristique de sa personnalité. Iris se retourna vers parents qui étaient, comme elle s'y attendait, entrain de discuter avec inconnus complets pour elle.

Elle décida d'aller rejoindre son amie : « Jane ça va ? Ça fait trop longtemps, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ? »

\- Iris, et toi alors ?

\- Comment ça et moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui fait une tête d'enterrement, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Un silence s'installa. Iris avait bien une idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie mais elle devait l'entendre de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle allait reposer la question, elle fut devancée par Jane : « Mes parents m'ont fiancé.

\- Maintenant ? Mais à qui ?

Voyant les larmes qui montait aux yeux de la jeune Rowle, son amie la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Les mariages arrangés étaient devenus un principe encore plus depuis le règne de Voldemort. Elle détestait cette pratique sans comprendre pourquoi puisque ses parents étaient heureux mais elle se sentait faible et démunie dans ces situations. Finalement elle se retira des bras de sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un sourire compatissant : « Changeons de sujet ! Alors tes vacances ?

\- Calmes, si on ne compte pas cette… nouvelle.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là ! Bon tu es prête à retrouver Cassie Parkinson ?

Jane ne put s'empêché de pouffer de rire en particulier quand Iris commença se retourna pour marcher en marche arrière face à elle et fit un nœud à son T-shirt pour imiter Parkinson à la perfection avec ses habits laissant voir son nombril, sa démarche snobe, ses regards lubriques, ses gestes superficiels ou encore sa voix de crécelle. Cela lui remonta le moral de savoir qu'Iris serait derrière elle contrairement à ses parents. Mais son cœur fit un bon quand elle aperçut les parents Avery ainsi qu'une autre famille des plus importantes et si caractéristique. Elle voulut faire signe à Iris de se taire mais elle n'écoutait pas, trop plongée dans son jeu d'actrice. Quand enfin, elle fit volteface car quelque chose clochait, c'était trop tard. Tout le monde avait remarqué sa présence.

Suspense, suspense, qui est cette famille mystérieuse qui peut intimider Iris ? J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions. Je vais essayer d'y répondre dans les chapitres suivants. Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des review pour donner vos impressions, vos théories, vos avis sur ce début. Je sais que c'est un peu lent mais il faut que je présente les personnages. Je posterai le chapitre 2 dès que possible bien-sûr. Bisous, bisous.


	3. Chapitre 2: Promesse

Chapitre 2 : Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve à la fin.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles et de devoir sourire à chaque sorcier de sang-pur qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Il devait faire sa sixième rentrée à Poudlard, retrouver ce château maudit, ses professeurs et bien sûr les élèves. La plupart étaient d'un ennui mortel à l'exception des filles qui, de plus en plus, se jetaient dans ses bras. Il faut dire qu'il se trouvait beau, il avait gardé les caractéristiques de sa famille, son charme et son expérience en plus de son pouvoir les faisaient toutes tombées, pour son plus grand plaisir. Malheureusement il y avait toujours de la concurrence, en particulier, venant du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son cousin.

Il rencontra en chemin son meilleur ami, Josh Flint : « Salut Flint, alors ces vacances ? Toujours célibataire ?

\- Malefoy, et oui, on n'est pas tous comme toi. Et toi, tes vacances ?

\- Ordinaires mais je regrette qu'elles soient déjà terminées. »

Ils s'enlacèrent en se donnant des tapes dans le dos comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis la première année. Scorpius Malefoy se redirigea vers son père et se sépara de son ami qui devait lui aussi rejoindre ses parents avant le départ du train. Durant les vacances, il avait rencontré la plupart des chefs de grandes familles et aidé son père dans la direction du Ministère de la magie. Il devait montrer son utilité et sa fidélité, poursuivre l'œuvre de son père pour restaurer l'honneur de sa famille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il venait seulement de remarquer que son père s'était arrêté afin converser. Il se redressa pour observer ses interlocuteurs. Il avait déjà croisé l'homme plusieurs fois. Il travaillait au Ministère comme son père mais pas dans la même branche. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui commençaient à prendre une teinte grise et sa femme qui devait avoir comme lui, la quarantaine passée, devait avoir conservée la beauté de sa jeunesse. L'ambiance était tout de même tendu malgré les politesses échangées. Drago Malefoy, son père, embrassa la main de la femme de M. Avery qui lui rendit son salut par un sourire charmant. Son père décida alors d'entrer dans le vif du sujet : « Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici auparavant, comme cela se fait ?

\- Nos enfant ont fait leurs études à Ilvermorny mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de réunir les enfants de sang-pur à Poudlard alors nous obéissons, évidemment.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un garçon et une fille, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui vous êtes bien informé. Adrian qui est en septième année et Iris rentre en sixième. Ils ont vraiment hâte de découvrir leur nouvelle école et leurs nouveaux camarades.

\- Nous devons absolument préserver la pureté de notre sang de cette infection qu'est le sang moldu. Vos enfants sont fiancés ?

\- Notre fils l'est depuis quelques semaines et doit la rencontrer au moment où nous parlons quant à notre fille… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que sa femme lui avait pris sa main pour l'interrompre et répondre à sa place : « Notre fille ne l'est pas encore mais cela ne devrait tardé, elle est encore jeune après tout et étant donné son rang nous ne pouvons pas la donnée à n'importe qui.

\- C'est une évidence ! »

Le ton de son père traduisait son doute. Les Avery voulaient surement un mariage qui leur apporterait du pouvoir mais sa mère semblait tenir beaucoup à sa fille. Quand un silence s'installa, leurs adversaires se tournèrent vers une jeune femme de dos qui semblait discuté avec une autre fille en face d'elle qui souriait sans se retenir. L'homme semblait ne pas être surprit par leurs attitudes et sa femme ne pouvait dissimuler une expression de joie sur son visage et ajouta : « Quand on parle du loup-garou le voilà qui arrive ».

La fille qui faisait face à Scorpius semblait se liquéfié quand elle les aperçut et fit de petits signes à son amie, probablement pour lui dire d'arrêter. Ce ne fût pas très efficace. Quand enfin l'inconnue fini par comprendre, elle se retourna en un éclair pour ensuite se retourner et reprendre contenance pendant quelques secondes. Quand enfin elle se dirigea vers parents pour les saluer, Scorpius pu l'admirer. Elle avait une tenue simple mais qui mettait ses formes en valeur, un joli visage rond et souriant, des lèvres charnues et par-dessus tout, des cheveux avec des reflets très particuliers. La lumière semblait donner à ses cheveux des reflets dorés. Drago avait dû remarquer sa réaction car il prit la parole : « Vous devez être Miss Iris Avery, étant donné que vous avez leur couleur de cheveux si reconnaissable ?

\- Et vous devez être M. Malefoy avec des cheveux si blonds et des manières aussi aristocratiques, répondit-elle sur le même ton que le père Malefoy mais avec un sourire et un regard moqueur.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez une très bonne élève dans votre école ?

\- Mon ancienne école était bien en effet, j'ai eu de bons résultats.

\- Vous avez eu l'intégralité de vos BUSE avec beaucoup d'optimal

\- Eh bien je vois que vous êtes bien informé.

\- Une jeune femme avec vos talents devrait déjà être mariée ou au moins, fiancée.

\- Mais la jeune femme apprécie sa liberté volée plus que vous ne pourriez jamais l'imaginé.

Elle s'était approchée des Malefoy et avait fixé son regard noisette dans les prunelles grises accompagné d'un sourire mutin. Il se dégageait d'elle la même force que sa mère mais avec plus d'audace et de provocation. L'héritier Malefoy comprenait maintenant la fierté de ses parents et le respect qu'inspirait la famille Avery depuis de longues années.

Soudain un homme sortit de nulle part accompagné d'une aussi jeune fille. Il avait placé ses mains sur les paupières de la jeune Avery : « Alors c'est qui ?

\- Voyons voir, des mains d'hommes, suffisamment âgé pour exercer la magie et connaître un sort de modification de voix. Un homme que ma famille connait, assez bête pour ne pas transformer son apparence et qui n'aurait pas peur de s'en prendre à une Avery, cela ne peut être que mon frère.

L'homme reprit sa voix normale et enleva ses mains de sa sœur pour ajouter : « Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie. Je suis sûr que tu vas finir à Serdaigle.

\- Tu sais très bien que ta sœur va aller à Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille, coupa le père, elle a toutes les qualités pour y rentrer.

\- À croire que vous avez parié sur la future maison de votre sœur ? gronda la mère tout en fusillant son fils du regard.

Iris Avery semblait profiter du spectacle tout en discutant avec son amie qui avait pris un air grave. Scorpius décida d'intervenir : « Et vous êtes ?

\- Jane Rowle, répondit-elle du petite voix en baissant le regard.

Iris lui serra la main d'un geste protecteur et se tourna vers Scorpius : « Ma meilleure amie ». Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoique ce soit, un chariot transportant une drôle de créature magique fut bousculée par un petit garçon qui courrait. La bête s'échappa pour voler au-dessus de sorciers en panique. Iris se précipita vers le perchoir de ce qui semblait être un phénix ou une espèce cousine.

\- Fenris, viens ici, tout de suite. Allez. Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en tapotant son bras.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se posa sur sa maîtresse qui grimaça. Baguette en main, elle ouvrit la cage et mit son oiseau en cage et la ferma à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Ouf, on a manqué l'incident diplomatique

La fille qui accompagnait l'héritier Avery s'avança, le coupable dans ses bras : « Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard et mon frère est excité comme un lutin de Cornouaille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois ma belle-sœur ?

\- Oui, Mary Selwyn »

Elle lui tendait sa main mais Iris la prit dans ses bras : « On ne va pas commencer les civilités, tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille et en plus tu as réussi à supporter mon frère ». Le concerné lui lança un regard noir tandis que la sœur avait un sourire chaleureux.

\- C'est moi qui a été chanceuse d'être fiancée à Adrian.

\- Je t'avais dit de sécuriser cette cage ! sermonna le père

\- Excuse-moi je vais demander à Will Macmillan, il est doué avec le métal

Moins discrète, Jane Rowle prit le bras de son amie, celle-ci ne manqua pas de répliquer : « Aie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te soignes, j'ai vu Fenris enfoncé ses serres dans ton bras ».

Elle remonta la manche et referma les plaies grâce à sa baguette. Iris la remercia et lui rappela qu'elle ferait un excellent médicomage. Les parents Avery se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'enlacée et faire connaissance. Iris les interrompa pour leur dire au revoir car le train allait partir. Elle lança un regard à d'autres personnes en désigna le train d'un signe de la tête après avoir été arrêtée dans son élan par son frère. Les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs parents et entrèrent dans le train.

Voilà ça y est, la fin du chapitre n'est pas terrible mais ce qui va se passer dans le train va être important pour la suite. Surtout si des choses vous ont gêné pendant la lecture, dites-le-moi, ainsi je peux m'améliorer. Alors qui sont les mystérieuses personnes à qui Iris à fait signe ? Est-ce-que ces personnages vous plaisent ? Qui est le cousin de Scorpius ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer entre Scorpius et Iris ? Qui est le fiancé de Jane ? Ah tant de questions ! Je vous donne rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous, bisous. Et encore merci de me suivre.


End file.
